


Boiling Water

by Waterbred_Fireblower



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, i have no idea wtf to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterbred_Fireblower/pseuds/Waterbred_Fireblower
Summary: Zutara, bitchesalso this feels so short, and it looks like i haven't done much, but it has 11 pages on google docs and it's font size is 11!! SO IT FEELS LIKE I'VE DONE A FUCKTON ON GOOGLE DOCS, BUT BARELY ANYTHING HERE>
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Katara laid in the bed she was given. Her eyes focused at the ceiling whilst her husband slept beside her. His every breath awoke alarms in her ears, as though any minute he’d wake only to tell her he wanted another child. That Bumi was a good son, but he wasn’t a bender, which would prevent his culture from continuing on. Katara wouldn’t have had a problem with having another child if it was for the pure intention of raising and caring for them as parents should. But, of course, Aang only wished to have a child he could burden with knowledge, culture, and bending that would ultimately chain the poor child down. 

Then, if they did have a child capable of airbending, the favouritism would come bursting in. She knew it. Though Bumi was young, no one could deny that the poor child was trapped behind a wall his father had put up. He claimed it was due to his work, his preparations for future Nomads and the sort. While that may have been true, Katara knew he didn’t like that their son was bend-less. Having a child with airbeinding would make Aang leap for joy. All of his time in his study would be devoted to his child. Oh no, not his first child. The one who was capable of airbending, of course. 

And if that did happen, how would she be able to explain to Bumi? How would Katara be able to look her sweet little Bumi in the eyes, and tell him his father didn’t want anything to do with him? Was she to lie so his little heart wouldn’t be broken more than it already was? Was she supposed to be as neglectful to her son as her husband was? 

Katara’s heart began to ache. But, not because she loathed her husband for how he treated their son, her heart ached for her son. To know her son was going to grow up with a neglectful father, and a silenced mother, tore at her. 

Perhaps she could talk some sense into her husband. But, the last time she did, he claimed he loved his son dearly, he was just busy all the time. Which, of course, was true. Even now, he had some work that was relevant to the Fire Nation, but he claimed he couldn’t go without Katara. And so, she went with him, and left Bumi with her brother and his wife. So now, they were laying in the beds of a Fire Bender Guest Suite, as requested from Zuko. 

The atmosphere was warm and comforting, but her husband being so near was what made it uncomfortable. Katara turned her head to look at the man she married. His face was relaxed and morphing into the pillow, his jaw hanging open with drool trickling out, but no snore slipped out of his mouth. It worried her, perhaps he wasn’t sleeping but was waiting for her to say something, or waiting for her to leave as she did so many times before. To finally see where she went all the nights they had spent here. 

Katara whispered his name, but it came out lower than that. She hadn’t muttered a word for a few hours, so her voice wasn’t the strongest of all things. But, as quiet as it was, her voice was still audible.  
She waited a few moments, his breathing never slowing or speeding up. He didn’t open his eyes, or say anything back. Katara whispered his name a second time, to make sure he wasn’t awake. Aang lay there, breathing softly, nothing indicated he was awake. Katara smiled softly, her body lifting from the bed slowly. She didn’t want to wake him, and so when she walked out of the room, she took 15 seconds making sure the door wouldn’t slam shut. 

Once Katara was outside the door, she made her way through the giant building to the sleeping chambers of her lover. The one who made her feel happy, satisfied, wanted. They hadn’t intended to interact in such a way, but Katara couldn’t deny the feelings which blended well with Zuko. It was different from Aang. Far different from him. Zuko would never have done it if he hadn’t felt something, too. 

The first night they spent here, Aang didn’t come to bed, he was busy with his work before resting at the table. Katara lay beneath Zuko, her hands holding his back as his lips pressed against hers. He was gentle, patient, not rushing into things or making her feel as though she wanted it in the first place.

Moments before, they lay near each other, talking about how weird love was, how it could seem to be beautiful to everyone other than the one who is in love. How sometimes, the person you love was an opposite element to who you were. Zuko had propped himself up, his fingers meddling with the loose strands of her hair. He asked if she could have kissed one of the opposite element, would she, to which she hesitated. But, after a few moments, she said she had already done so in her dreams. 

Zuko lifted her nimble hand to his lips, she didn’t fight back. His soft lips pressed against her hand, his eyes closing as he stayed there for a few moments. When he opened his eyes again, she smiled at him and took his hand. Katara laid down flat on her back, tugging his hand forward to indicate what she wanted. Zuko hovered over her, his hands stroking up the sides of her arms. He lowered his face to hers, his lips hesitating over hers. Their lips weren’t far apart, any longer and they would have touched. Katara tried to lean up to catch his lips, but he pulled back. 

For a moment Zuko felt as though this was wrong, but the way her body begged to tear it apart with his lips filtered out whatever was right or wrong. He rested his arms either side her head, his mouth opening above her own. His tongue tracing over her lips, a petty tease. Katara put a hand behind his head before pulling herself up to force a kiss. She wasn’t the forceful type, but his teasing wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted him. 

No, she needed him. 

Katara’s arms slid down to his back as the kiss progressed. Their lips breathing life into each other as they lay on the guest bed. Zuko sparked an ember inside Katara as his fingers curled in her hair, or when he pulled from the kiss to mutter sweet things against her soft skin. Katara left feelings that washed out all the sadness he had once felt. The emotions that thrived in each other's presence was something people could only dream of knowing. 

They stayed together that night, and were surprisingly unnoticed. Though, they didn’t have sex, they did sleep in each others arms until they awoke, and even then, they only let go when they knew it was no longer safe.

The next night, Zuko had Katara against a wall, her legs around his waist as he gripped her ass tightly. Their lips clashed more ferociously now, not as gentle as the night before, but still experimenting. They both were no strangers to kissing, but they were strangers to kissing each other. Every touch they placed upon each other felt so right, in every way. Like they needed to be touched only by each other. 

The other nights continued like this. Katara would sneak from Aang while he slept, or they’d have a quick moment before parting upsettingly. Nothing more than kissing, and the need to be close to each other. But, they wouldn’t be able to do this for much longer. Aang would be finished with his studies and plans soon, and when that happened, he would be out of here with Katara at his side faster than the heartbeats Katara and Zuko had shared together on those blessed nights. 

So, as Katara made her way to Zuko’s chambers, her heart pounded with a feeling she didn’t acknowledge. All she knew was she needed him right now, more than she did before. She needed all of him before it was too late. Too late to fully weave a beautiful mess into a beautiful stream of flames. 

Her feet tapped against the warm floor as she practically ran through the halls, competing against nothing to get to his chambers. It was as though if she didn’t get there in time, she would never get there at all. Her heart was pounding with a ferocity that could relate to the way he made her feel. 

It wasn’t long until she found his chambers. Her hand came to rest on the surface of it, as she panted loudly, her other hand leaning against her shivering legs. She wasn’t cold, not in the slightest. But, something about being here made her shake with something she didn’t focus on deciphering

Katara leaned her back against the chamber door, steadying her breaths before looking down the halls. Once she was certain the cost was clear, she tapped against the door a little too lightly. 

But, Zuko did hear it. Him opening the door was enough to prove it. 

Katara stumbled back a bit, but didn’t tumble over. She looked up to Zuko who was smiling at her, holding the door steady so she didn’t actually fall. 

‘Careful, someone might think you’re falling for me.’ Zuko commented smugly, something people wouldn’t usually expect from him. 

‘Oh, haahaa.’ Katara rolled her eyes, crossing her arms with a smile. ‘Are you going to let me in or not?’ 

‘Hmm. . . .’ Zuko tapped his chin, his face doing it’s best to fake consideration. ‘I don’t know. . . .what do you need? I might be able to get it for you.’ 

Katara extended her hand to look at her fingers. ‘Oh, I don’t know. . . .I was just thinking about sleeping by the fire. . .’ 

Zuko smiled, holding back a small laugh. ‘Well, I have no problems with that. Come in.’ 

Katara laughed softly, walking into the room quickly. She shut the door behind her, and when she turned to face Zuko, he was sitting on the bed. But, she didn’t walk over to him straight away. She stood there and smiled. 

‘Katara?’ 

‘Zuko.’ She started, watching his face remain calm. ‘This may be the last night we spend together. I don’t want to leave with a single kiss, I don’t want to leave. But, I know I have to.’ She paused, looking down at her hands, not wanting to face him, but she could feel his eyes on her the entire time. 

She stayed silent for longer than she intended, so Zuko took it as his moment to speak. 

‘Did you come here to tell me you don’t want us to continue? Are you here to tell me it was wrong to do it?’ 

His voice came out bitter, as though he didn’t want to admit that he was scared and angry. Katara looked up at him, surprised to hear him speak as she didn’t realise she hadn’t uttered a word for a minute. She shook her head and waved her hands. 

‘N-no no, Zuko! That’s not what I meant!’ 

‘Then what did you mean?’ Zuko stood from his spot, moving closer to her. He seemed to be holding back how upset he was, but it still came out in slight fragments.

‘I-i, Zuko, I meant something else. I don’t want to leave you, none of it was a mistake and I loved every single moment of it, and I-’ 

‘And you don’t want to do it again because you’re worried you’ll get attached? You don’t want feelings because you want a stable family? You want Aang?’ He was right in front of her now, his arm against the door as he looked down at her. 

Katara frowned and crossed her arms. ‘Yes, Zuko. I do want Aang. Or, I did, at least. I don’t know! Sorry you don’t get that, but I didn’t come here to turn you down.’ 

‘What then? What did you come here for?’ Zuko hissed back at her. Each word on his tongue was bitter, and hot. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t refuse it. 

‘I came here to make a memorable night!’ Katara threw her hands down at her sides, her hands balled in fists. Her face was twisted into a frustrated look, which made the temperature heat up. 

‘Oh, a memorable night? Were the other nights not memorable enough?’ 

Katara didn’t understand how things had gotten like this, but she was more than annoyed at his sudden behaviour. She growled lowly, slapped her hands on his shoulders, and yanked his face close to her. ‘Maybe you’d know if you didn’t get all sad about something I never finished explaining!’ 

Zuko was surprised at first to be pulled closer to her, but went back to scowling in a flash. ‘You went quiet! What else were you even going to say?’ His arm pressed against the door, rather than just his hand, whilst his other hand aggressively gripped her hip. 

‘Well does it even matter now? You don’t listen!’ 

‘Maybe i’d listen if you actually spoke instead of standing there silently!’ 

‘Well excuse me for wanting something more than just a petty kiss!’ 

‘My kisses aren’t petty, you practically beg for them!’ 

‘Oh sure-’ Katara slipped her hands to his face. ‘-and you aren’t begging to kiss me right now?’ 

‘Of course I am!’ 

‘Then kiss me!’ 

‘Fine!’ Zuko’s face slammed against Katara’s in one swift movement. 

It didn’t feel nice, it hurt. They had slammed their teeth against one another, but the emotions that powered them to interact didn’t care much about it. Soon, their mouths opened against each other, teeth clashing, saliva mixing with each other, yet neither one pulled from the other. 

Zuko’s fingers caressed Katara’s legs, squeezing her ass. Sounds erupted from her, which shivered through his bones and deep down to his cock. Katara wrapped her legs around him, firmly securing her grip around him as his hands had. 

For a few moments the two just leaned against the door, their tongues fighting a war of wet heat. They weren’t slow paced, they were moving fast, begging for the taste of each other. When Katara flicked her tongue in his mouth, he would savour the feel of it before pushing and rolling his tongue over hers. But, when Zuko entered her mouth with his tongue, she would pull on it with her teeth before sucking on it. 

But, when Katara pulled away for a breath, all that came out were moans and gasps of pleasure. Zuko looked at her, his face slowly turning into a sneer as he slowly grinded against her. He was hard, she felt that, and her eyes widened at the realisation that they’d never seen each other without clothing. She suddenly felt nervous, but when he did it again, she bit her lip at the sensations that spiraled throughout her body. 

‘Zuko. . .’ 

‘So.’ Zuko leaned against her ear, his voice low and hungry. ‘Should I do it here? Do you want me to-’ his clothed cock slid against her, a smile appearing on his face when she gasped out a surprised moan. ‘-fuck you against this door or is that too risky?’ 

‘Zuko’ 

‘Katara’ 

The more Zuko grinded against her, the more sensations exploded in her body. The more pressure he put into his movements, the more she dripped with want and need. Her moans were shaky as her grip around him started to falter. 

Zuko held her tightly, pulled her up from the door, then made his way to the bed. He carelessly dropped her on the bed, and before she knew it, he was on her again. His hands held her wrists down, his lips putting pressure on her neck as her moans vibrated against him. 

‘Zuko, please’ Katara gasped between moans, her body moving against him.  
‘Please what?’ His voice tingled against her throat, hot saliva dripping over her. 

‘Love me.’ The words dropped from her lips so suddenly, it took her a while to realise what she’d said. Zuko pulled away from her neck to look her in the eyes, trying to understand what she meant. 

‘Do you wish for me to make love with you?’ 

Katara nodded at him, her smile a mix of lust and passion. Nothing that resembled her frustration beforehand was lingering now, and if it was, it had been tucked away to come out later. 

She lifted her hand up to lay upon his face. He shut his eyes and leaned into her touch, smiling warmly at her. Her thumb rubbed over his scar, but didn’t inflict any sort of pain. ‘I only ask one thing.’ She muttered. 

‘That is?’ 

‘I want you to look at me, to see me. Please.’ 

Zuko smiled softly at her, his hand on hers. ‘Of course.’ He whispered. He turned his head to leave a kiss on her palm before moving down to kiss her lips. It was more gentle this time, not as aggressive as it was before. 

While they kissed, Zuko slowly pulled himself from the tight jail cell he called his pants. He gave Katara a few playful flicks of the fingertips, before moving her underwear aside. As lazy as that was, he was too horny to do much else. 

He pulled his lips away from hers, and looked her in the eyes with a small smile on his face. ‘Are you ready for this?’ 

Katara bit her lip and nodded, pulling her legs up to wrap around him. 

Zuko lined himself up with her, clenching his teeth when he finally pushed himself in. She may have been wetter than a landslide, but she was way tighter than he could have imagined. A sweet sound vibrated down his throat as he felt her pulsate around him. 

Katara had gasped loudly at the movement, her eyes daring to flutter shut while he allowed her to adjust. His hands gripped the sheets as he tried not to ram into her, waiting for her to give the okay. But, she lay still, her eyes focused on him as he hovered over her. 

‘C-can I?’ 

‘Yeah-yeah’ Katara nodded furiously, her inner warmth making it hard for either one to think clearly. 

Zuko slowly pulled out of her, his heart pounding just at that small movement. When he looked down at her, one of her nipples were poking out of her silk blue sleeping gown. He curled his fingers around it, before slamming his hips into her, then crashing his lips upon her before she could moan out loud. 

The hand that took hold of her breast moved it in a circular motion while he devoured her moans hungrily. She was weak against him, but what she felt was too great for her to think about anything other than him inside her. 

When he pulled his lips from her, his breaths were heavy but quick. She felt it against her skin while sharp gasps beat their way out of her. Zuko looked down at her, his hand caressing her smooth breast as he struggled to keep his thrusts rhythmic and intime. 

‘Katara- do you know how much I want to keep you here with me?’ 

She didn’t answer, her eyes weighing down on her, she didn’t want to focus on anything other than the feelings all around her. 

Zuko pulled on her nipple a little harder than he meant to, which only made her moan louder. The sounds that erupted from her heavenly body would slither down into her groin, where she’d flex around him. 

‘I want you more than anyone has ever wanted you. I want you more than I wanted my honour. I want you more than anything. No one- NO ONE could ever want you as much as I.’ 

He lowered his head to her revealed breast, his tongue tracing over the hardened nipple as his thrusts slowed down. Katara ran her fingers through his hair, a strange sensation filling her causing her to beg for air. Everything was overwhelming, she felt she could burst at any second just from a single touch, but she did not. 

His teeth scraped against her, tongue running races in a wet rush. Katara threw her head back as her vocal cords struggled to pick one pitch to focus on. Her vision was becoming bright, her thoughts far from her mind. 

Zuko pulled from her soft breast, hastily put his arms beside her head, and began to pick up his speed. His body was hot, and seeing her melting in his embrace made it worse. He wanted it to be like this always, he never wanted to have to see her go. He may respect Aang, but he would rather go back to his old ways than be happy for Katara to leave with him. 

If he could think clearly, perhaps he would try to convince her to stay. But, the way she wrapped around him so perfectly, the way she would tighten when cries pooled out of her, he couldn’t think about anything other than that. In that time, he only wished to fulfill her needs as much as his own. 

As in, fill her insides up with burning hot passion. 

His pace picked up, but once again he returned to a messy pattern, now only filled with desperation. His breathing was all over the place, as though he had just run the world's longest race, and still continued on to prove he was better than everyone. His eyes strained to focus on Katara, but it didn’t take long to realise he was already close. 

Katara caught onto that too, and when she did, her mind suddenly came back to her. What if he finished inside me and I ended up pregnant? Aang would know. Everyone would know. But, the feelings that he gives me- Katara snapped her eyes open to look at Zuko. 

‘W-wait, don’t- Don’t finish inside-’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Pull out! Zuko, you have to-’ 

Zuko’s eyes widened, his breath stopping suddenly. He looked in Katara’s eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock and realisation, yet absolute bliss. She could feel the warm spits that quickly amounted into a harsh load that burned out of her. It was hot, and sent sparks that danced into her chest and head, causing her to feel tired yet so alive. 

He slowly pulled out of her, feeling tired but satisfied. His head fell against her chest, a little too harshly, but she didn’t mind too much. Her hand went to his head while they both slowed their breaths. 

He mouthed a sorry against her burning skin, but she just shook her head and told him it was okay. She told him it would all be okay. He nodded against her, not fully believing what she was saying, and pushed himself off of her. 

The two lay beside each other, their breaths filling up the silence that they couldn’t yet face. His body was sweaty, and hot to the touch. But, his face was content, but happy. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, seeing him pleased by something she could provide.  
But, now was the time it would have to end. When she would have to return to her husband, and wait till he inevitably whisked her away.

Katara slowly sat up, her face trying to hide the shame she knew would come to haunt her. She went to move off the bed, but Zuko took her hand. 

‘Wait, Katara.’ 

‘Yes, Zuko?’ 

‘Please stay.’ 

Katara darted her eyes from his own to their hands to the bed then back to his. Her head dropped and turned away from him, but her hand remained beneath his. 

‘You. You know I can’t, Zuko. He’ll wake, and if i’m not by his side when he does, what do you think will happen then?’ 

‘Katara, I'm sure you could think of a lie to tell him. Just one little lie.’ 

‘I- Why should I?’ 

Zuko pulled her hand to his lips. ‘A memorable night needs it’s rest too.’ 

Katara rolled her eyes, but smiled. She allowed his arms to wrap around her weakened body, she allowed him to pull her down against the sheets, but she didn’t allow herself to protest. 

She didn’t truly want to. 

The two lay against the bed once again, melting in each other's arms. Katara lay on her side, Zuko behind her. His fingers massaged her body, before going to her happy button (terrible thing to call it, i know, spare me pls, i didn’t know what else to call it other than clit and it sounds too idk just doesn’t sound right?). 

After a few experimental flicks, he moved down to her entrance to plunge his fingers into her deeply. Her leg was lifted, to ensure his hand could even move down there, which it definitely could, and after a few moments of moaning and pumping, she finished. But, by that time, they were both extremely tired. 

‘Why?’ 

‘I knew you didn’t finish with me, or before.’  
And with that, Katara simply nodded before closing her eyes due to exhaustion. Zuko pulled the sheets around the both of them, held her closely, and closed his eyes. 

‘Sleep well, Katara.’ 

-

When Katara awoke, Zuko was still asleep beside her. She smiled down at him, kissed his beautiful head, and stepped out of the bed. He didn’t wake at the movement, nor did he prevent her from leaving. Instead, he merely tossed over onto his side, and mumbled a soft ‘i love you, Katara’ as he did so. 

Katara didn’t hear this as she left the room, however. But, if she had, it probably wouldn’t have made much of a difference. As now she’d have to face her husband, and lie about where she’d been, or what it is she had done. 

She had closed the door behind her, just as quietly as she had with the door to her own room. She had gone to leave down the hall, when she heard the familiar voice she dreaded. 

‘Katara? What are you doing here?’ 

Katara swung around to see her husband holding scrolls, and the most confused look in the universe. Her lips trembled as she struggled to reply to him. So, she just hung her head, opened her mouth, and sighed. 

‘There’s something I need to tell you.’


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hi all! That oneshot seems to be my most loved, lol???? 

Sooooo I was thinking. if you guys really wanted me to, I could turn this into an actual story rather than just a oneshot????

Let me know if that's something you'd be keen on, oaky>

Cooolllllllllllllllllllllllll

Stay Frosty, Guys! 

\- Insert my username. . . .

PS - I have no idea what is going on with the notes, and it's giving me a migraine wtf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, like the laziest fucking one-shot ever??  
> I also was too lazy to edit this, keep in mind I had this idea for a year, started working on this since the beginning of this year, and only just decided to finish and and it's almost 1 am.


End file.
